Barren Cross
by lTristitial
Summary: In a world called Altera, a young boy Yahiro in the age of 12 and a young girl Yuni inthe age of 11 were living their lives in Saint's Haven when Dragon Cultists launched an attack. They were taken in by the Divine Order as orphans and later joined the ranks of the clerics with Yuni as the first and one and only female cleric ever to be. And so, their journey begins.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

Disclaimer: I do not own the game and some of the characters(characters that are not mine are in the game)  
Rated: M  
Author's note: this is just the introduction, i'm still trying to type and figure out how to publish the main body  
please commentate, i need peers other than my friends that also play the game. Hope you like it  
~Blaze

Barren Cross  
Genesis

Characters: Yahiro, Yuni, Yahiro's parents, the  
Divine Order, Dragon cultists.

"Yahiro's Point of View"

"Old Saint's haven"

It's already been 5 years since the Divine Order took me in, I still remember "that" day.

T'was a peaceful day in Saint's haven, I was playing with a childhood friend, her name was Yuni. Garrison bells rang; we didn't know what to do. My parents came prepared for a fight as if they knew exactly what was going to happen. At last, the wall was destroyed and soldiers wearing masks that looked like a dragon were flowing into the city. "Dragon Cultists has broken the wall! Garrison people, make haste!" a guardsman shouted, finally my parents charged in to help the guards; I gained confidence that the king's men would come and help my parents. I was wrong… right then and there Yuni fell down to her knees in fear, trembling, and shaking, we were too scared to move, little did I know I was about to get killed but then my father came to the rescue, he held me by the shoulders, "we have gambled all this for our happiness and you my boy is our happiness, we love you. I want you to run with Yuni and whatever happens, don't look back, always go forward and never give up. [To Yuni] Yuni… take care. [Back to me] Now go! Make haste child!" those were his last words to me. I didn't want to go, but I looked her in the eyes to make her understand, in reply she nodded and stood up, I didn't want to go… I unconsciously took he hand and ran away to where the citizens were going. Airships, there were only two airships left and a warship of the Divine Order. An airship began to depart, like a bird leaving the nest, but like a bird in the field, I witnessed it go down in flames as an unusual dragon cultist shot it down from one of our own towers. He looked at me, I felt his deathly gaze upon me and my bones were shivering from fear and excitement. In a blink he disappeared out of thin air I blinked again and he appeared right in front of me, I couldn't move… I was scared… dad… I closed my eyes and I awaited the pathetic death that was upon me… I opened my eyes and there I saw a divine knight fending that dragon cultist, "Make haste to the warship! Tell them brother Selphie has achieved his calling, go! NOW!" were the words that came from the divine knight. Immediately I grabbed Yuni's hand and did exactly what he had instructed us to do. The man in-charge took us inside and ran to the upper deck, "Man your stations brethren, make haste for a strategic retreat until then God help them, we will take Saint's Haven back!" the man yelled, as every person aboard the warship moved to set the sails. "Set sail to the Holy town of Kaleon, full speed ahead!" a man said from the main deck, ever since that day… I've never seen my parents again.

The Divine Order took us in, 5 years later, Yuni became the very first divine knight to be a female, and lately, she's been the center of attention in our division. It's really unfortunate for me whenever we're seen together. I find it funny how she can be so cheery and childish when she's with me, but a serious and beautiful cleric in my absence.

Three days have passed, tis but a beautiful day, morning had already broken as I had just woken up from my delightful slumber. I sat up from my bed and thanked God for giving me breath another day. As I was on my way to the dining hall, Yuni was patiently waiting for me in the hallway so that we may partake in breakfast together. Noon has struck, and I was called in the bishop's office. "Brother Yahiro, I will be sending you and another cleric of your choice to go and reinforce our brothers at Carderock Pass. Another thing, if Edan is in the town, you will be helping him in his quests even if he was expelled, he will be your first priority if he had already left for another town, then you shall serve in Carderock Pass." The bishop had told me, even though his words had confused me, I gladly said, "As God wills it your grace."

I already knew who I was going to take with me. I'm excited because this will be mine and her first time serving in the field and put our training into action. We set out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Exodus

_**Barren Cross  
Ch.2 Exodus**_

Characters for this Chapter(CFTC): Yahiro, Yuni, Bandits, Goblins, Soldiers, Black Knight, Mysterious traveler.

"Yuni's P.o.V."

Morning has broken and we're just getting prepared to embark on this journey. I'm so excited about this mission, because it's the first mission I'll be doing, more importantly with him. Out of all the divine knights he could've chosen, I wondered, why did he pick me? Now the people are more furious at him. In this journey, the order has provided us with horses. I named my horse Jacob, while he named his after the third dragon God had created to insure order across the land, "Tristitia" he said proudly. _According to the legends that they've been telling us in our childhood, God made Altera with 3 guardians, the Sentinel dragon, the Tempest Dragon, and the Dragon of Sorrow Tristitia. Evil had its ways and made a 4__th__ dragon, the dragon of the Void. It wreaked destruction upon the land, and so the 3 guardians set to face the void dragon, they barely won, Tempest had been corrupted by the blood spilt on him while battling the enemy, with Tristitia mortally wounded, Sentinel had to fight tempest… at the end of the battle, Sentinel won, and Tempest's lustre had broken into pieces. Ever since, both Sentinel and Tristitia had disappeared leaving the Ancients as guardians._

My heart's beating fast, what is this excitement I feel? Is it because this is my first task in the field? Or maybe… no that can't be right… I need to clear my mind of such non-sense. It seems not long ago when we departed from Kaleon. An unusual fog was upon us… Yahiro gave the signal to stop, "are you afraid of the mist Yahiro?" I asked mockingly, and it was a bad omen, even I felt the chill of the scene. Something is off. We drew our maces and prepared for an ambush, the first blow came from an arrow that struck my horse down. I couldn't move out of shock, I fell. My body was in pain. I couldn't move. A voice was calling out to me… I tried opening my eyes, but everything was still blurry. I saw a person whom I definitely thought is Yahiro, "Yuni! You need to Wake up!" I heard Yahiro's voice. Everything became clear, Yahiro was fending off some hooligans, "Behind you!" he exclaimed, as a reflex, I grabbed my mace from the ground and swung it behind me just enough to knock the bandit out. I stood up ready for more peril to come.

[Yahiro's P.o.V.]

Good grief. I almost died from a heart attack back there, but now, I have my own problems coming up. Right and left bandits came attacking me relentlessly without a second thought, almost all of them I struck down. 2 more bandits left, Yuni's taking care of the one and I have the other. "Forsaken be your divine order clerics!" the bandit in front of me exclaimed as he charged into me. What did the divine order do? Is he a non-believer? I stuck him and he fell down to the ground, I kicked his weapon away. I looked at Yuni and the bandit had already left. All the other bandits have fled, all but one. I approached the man with a question, "what has the divine order done that you have such an enormous grudge against it?" I asked, "In your order's hands, mine sister's blood was spilt." He had replied in a low hoarse voice as he looks at me with great disdain and sorrow in his eyes. "Blasphemy! The divine order would never such a thing!" I answered… he let out a sigh, "I see… you are innocent, you're a new cleric, of course they wouldn't tell you." "Tell us what?" Yuni cut in and asked. "_The Witch Hunt…_" he whispered, "Forgive me, child for accusing you. I do not hold a grudge against those that do not know of the hunt, but I hold a grudge on your order." "Mind telling us what the witch hunt is or what the order had done to you?" I asked, then he smiled and said "gladly." And so he tells us the story. _"It all began 3 years ago in the town of Tristan. I was living peacefully with my sister, a beautiful sorceress. I loved her so much, not only as a blood sibling, but also as a woman. However, fate likes to play with people's lives no? Of course being siblings, we could not be together. My sister went on a mission one day and came back with a cleric even though it was forbidden by Kasarana herself. However because of my sister's reputation, he was pardoned. Mine heart was troubled every time I see them together… Then came the day when priests' relics fell upon the town. Every sorceress in town was put in a bind spell; only clerics could've done it. Quickly the divine order charged in. A bloodbath of sorceresses, such a cruel and reverberating sight, but the cruelest sight of all, is being forced to witness her death as she was stabbed by the cleric whom she had loved. "You despicable witch." We the last words he said to her as she took her last breath. Ever since that day, I had nothing but hatred toward that filthy excuse for an order as my drive to live. I found out that they kept the hunt a secret form the people and those who spoke about it were silenced, that's when I realized that the new people joining the divine order did not know about this."_ "What about us?" I asked, "Me and my companion had been in the divine order for 5 years now, how come we didn't know of this?" I looked him in the eye with confusion. "As I said before, those who tried to speak of it were silenced." He said as he added, "I know I'm not one to ask, but please… don't let it happen again…" "Rest assured, I will try if God wills it." I replied in mercy. Silence befalls the scene.

I had no idea the Divine order spilt blood of many women and children… footsteps are nigh, the man pushed me aside as an arrow was shot from the woods. The shot was meant for me… he fell silent on the snow-laden earth. "Why would he save me?" I thought to myself, the shooter ran away as the footsteps faded. This man still had good tidings in his heart. We gave the man a proper burial and respects, I have caused the death of a suffering soul… may he rest in peace. We've gone on our way and approximately 3 hours have passed, we've been riding for so long we almost forgot about eating. We decided to stop at the nearest inn we could find, "Prayer's inn… seems like a decent inn." I thought to myself as I tied my horse to a pole. As soon as I walked in, most of the people fell silent as they turned to look at who was entering, and then turned back to what they were doing. We sat at the bar and requested for some bread and meat, and somehow this inn seems more decent than what I thought, the owner was a retired inquisitor. A soft voice from my right asked me, it came from a hooded traveler, "Are you clerics traveling to the south?" I was enchanted by the sweet soft voice that I couldn't answer immediately, surely this was a woman and not just any woman, she was an elven woman. Something was off about her I just can't put my finger on it and how did she tell that we were clerics when our clothing is covered? "I see, you guys are one of those who swore silence." She added, "No… we're only travelers." I replied. "I see…" we sat in silence, soon after we have rested; we departed again and went on our way to Carderock Pass.

[Yuni's POV]

I wrap my arms around him as he keeps on pressing the horse on going faster. I feel safe whenever I'm with him, I feel warm and comfortable just by laying my head on his back. My chest feels warm, I can't explain why, but I like it. Is this what they call love? I really don't understand. I looked behind only to see a hooded horse-rider was gaining distance on us. When I was about to warn him, he suddenly asked "how far?" I didn't understand his question, "How far is the pursuer from us?" he repeated, how did he know? He didn't even look back, "about 200 feet."

[Yahiro's POV]

I sensed something off from that elf in that inn, knowing that we were clerics was suspicious enough, but talking to clerics just locked my suspicion. "Hold on tight, I'm going to try and lose her." I beckoned, she held me so tight that I could feel her warmth over her tunic and mine… I shook my head and tried to focus. I lashed my horse to go faster. She tugged on my tunic but I ignored, she tugged again signaling me to look back, I look back and there I saw the pursuer getting ambushed by goblins. I was hesitating to either leave her behind or aid her; a distressful shriek came from her direction. My body slipped from my control, I turned the horse around and pulled my mace out and struck a goblin in the head. We helped her fight the goblins off, and as I suspected she was using a bow and arrow to fend them off. It was clear that she's the one who tried to kill me. A few minutes later the goblins have retreated, she gave out a relieved sigh. I pointed the tip of my mace to her throat, "So it was you who tried to kill me, state your name and reason!" I had exclaimed, "What are you talking about?" she replied in a confused tone as she removed her hood, I was once again enchanted. Yuni pulled me to the side all of a sudden, an arrow scratched my left arm, if she hadn't pulled me, I would've died. As a response, the elf shot a rain of arrows in the forest beside us, yet all we heard were quick footsteps fading into the woods. I made the wrong conclusion. "That precision… I see why you thought I was the one hunting you down. This is the work of another elf." The elf explained, "So it wasn't you?" I asked bluntly, she gave me a pouting look, "I maybe an elf but we elves have laws that I still follow and killing a human who hasn't done anything to hurt the elven race is against that law. And if I would kill someone I wouldn't do it in the shadows." She replied. I was ashamed for accusing her of something she hasn't done, "I apologize deeply, as a cleric and as a human, please forgive my hostility." I apologized as I bowed down symbolizing my shame. "I'm not going to blame you; elves shouldn't even kill humans in the first place. Oh, and before I go." She had said as she handed me a bag of gold coins, "You forgot it in the inn. Now then, I must depart to find my telezia." "Thank you… _pala telezia_. (May you find your destiny in elven)." Were my last words to her, then she giggled, "May you find your destiny." She replied as she mounted back on her horse and took off. "Shall we get going?" I asked Yuni, she nodded in reply and giggled. " someone has a crush " she sang in the most mocking tune as we mounted on the horse.

[Yuni's POV]

The words I spoke were only meant to tease him but, why is my chest aching? I guess this is what they call jealousy. Noon came to pass as we decided to have lunch by a field. He's so calm and collected, my heart skipped a beat. It was because we were alone together.

It's been 5 years since we saw his parents, I wonder if they survived? It was nice to have them as guardians; I never got to know my mother or my father. They told me my parents just left me by their door when I was still an infant. Well, it was sure nice of them to take me in, give me a new life, and protect me at times of need. So this time, I'm the one obligated to protect Yahiro… for their sake, and mine. I do hope we could get to see them again.

He laid down on the grassy meadow that we're on, looking up at the sky… such a magnificent sight; I could almost live here with him everlasting. We heard footsteps coming from the woods; we stood up and quietly snuck to see who it was. A night in black armor, the knight looked around to see if the coast was clear and pulled something. Carrots. He whistled to call something; a rabbit came out of its burrow with 3 of its offspring. The knight fed the rabbits, and it was too adorable to watch. Then soldiers came with gold-bordered red banners, this was "The royal army." We took a closer look so that we could hear their conversation.

"And here we thought the infamous black knight was a one ruthless bastard, but behold! The black knight I feeding little balls of fur with carrots." The captain said mockingly

"You lot think you threaten me?" the black knight replied as he gave a devastating look, like an evil entity's stare.

"You've killed my comrades and my friends, now in the name of the King, perish!" the captain had said as an order to attack.

In the blink of an eye half of the soldiers were killed. "Your recklessness will lead you to your own death, carry on." A warning came from the black knight. The soldiers pressed on yet again, and again the black knight swung his sword letting out a very formidable wave of wind and rubble so powerful that the blood of the soldiers were spilt all over the area. "You have witnessed my strength first-hand, do you lot want to join them in the grave?" he asked as looked our way. How did he know? Was the question I kept on asking in my mind, it's amazing that he has that much power, it's almost like he wasn't human… I was scared.

[Yahiro's POV]

I stood up from the bush that we were hiding in. "based on what we have witnessed, no. We are divine knights from the divine order." I announced, Yuni stood up shaking in fear. He smirked, "A female? In the divine order? Ha! They must have lost their noggins already… what's your business here eavesdropping?" the black knight asked. "We have none, just precaution when we heard footsteps."

"Your names?"

"Yahiro and Yuni, divine knights of Kaleon and survivors of the siege of Saint's Haven, and yours?"

He gave a frown and looked away, "Velskud, former knight of Kaleon. Heed my warning, do not dare meddle with my business and never, risk your neck for something that you don't even understand. Farewell." Velskud left.

We went back on our way after blessing the corpses of those that fell in the incident. We were nearing a town, however, my body was still at unease, it was quiet… too quiet. It was an ambush, the goblins that we fended off earlier suddenly popped out of the bushes. I immediately pulled out my mace, however, one by one they fell to the ground as arrows struck them coming from a very familiar traveling elf. It was the traveler; I had forgotten to ask for her name when we were back in the field. As she came closer, I lowered my guard down. Yuni and I dismounted from the horse, I took a step forward, but in a split-second, I felt a sharp pain. An arrow scratched my right cheek. The traveler dismounted from her mount and so the three of us were on high alert. While Yuni was tending my wound, the elf moved to our position to provide a watch. "Now we're even" the elf told me, I only laughed in reply, "Tell me cleric, what have you done to anger someone this much?" she asked me, but honestly, "I have no clue." Yuni slapped me at the back of the head, "Are you that daft?" she asked me, I just looked at her with a confused look. She gave out a sigh, "5 years ago, a boy and a girl was taken in by the divine order. The girl was the first flower to be in the order, then five years later, that boy took that flower with him on a journey. Now, who would that boy and flower be?" she asked, however I was still confused. "Ah so you're the rumored divine flower?" the elf asked, Yuni nodded in reply. After some thinking, I could finally comprehend what they're trying to say. So that means someone inside the divine order wants me dead for taking Yuni with me instead of them, but still, is something that little so much for them?

[Traveling Elf's POV]

I can't believe that one girl could bring the order to kill him; I didn't think that humans would be this bad in jealousy. It must be nice to travel with a companion. Well, I guess it's time to do them a favor. "Put your hoods on and ride as fast as you can, I'll follow behind and escort you to the nearest town which is Carderock Pass." I explained to them, and gladly, they heeded my instructions. I still have to figure out who's this elf that's trying to kill him and report it to the queen.

[Yahiro's POV]

We arrived at the gates of Carderock Pass safely. Finally, we can fulfill our mission. "I forgot to ask for your name." I asked the traveler, and then I remembered they are forbidden to say their real name to anyone until they meet _that_ certain person. "You can call me Sunrise, since you're a cleric you should already comprehend that that is not my true name." she replied with a bright smile, I could see why that name was perfect for her; I continued the introductions for me and Yuni. "I have my own telezia to follow; I shall see you if mine permits it, until then, 'Pala Telezia.'" Those were her last words as she said farewell and continued to venture. As for me and Yuni, we can finally start our mission. At last we arrived at Carderock Pass.


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Fates

_**Barren Cross  
Ch.3: Twisted Fates**_

CFTC: Yahiro, Yuni, Velskud, Argenta, Irene, Deckard, Elena, Tristitia, Camelia, Edan, Angelica, Shian, Triana.

[Yuni's POV]

Three days have passed after our arrival. We've asked the townspeople of the whereabouts of Edan, yet all of them say the same thing, "We do not have knowledge about Edan." I gave out a sigh as we walked around some more. Deckard of the Free Adventurers' league approached us, "Greetings, are you the two clerics that's looking for Edan of Mana Ridge?" he immediately asked us, "Yes, have you learned anything new about this matter?" Yahiro responded, "I'm his league master, he's in the Valley of Mourning right now, I sent in 10 men earlier before they went in the valley, however only 2 of them came back. Please, save them!" Deckard had explained. There was no time to lose, and knowing Yahiro I already knew what he wanted to do. We had run through Crystal Stream and through the Dead Man's road, the stench of dead rotting monsters were excruciating. We finally arrived at a sign saying "Hark! The Valley of Mourning tis nigh!" seeing the skeletons of humans and monsters on the ground gave an obvious reason why they called this place the Valley of Mourning.

[Yahiro's POV]

We ran in to monsters left and right. I was taught not to hate, however, I am beginning to despise running in to monsters like this. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, I could already tell that she was tired; I needed to get her out of here. I let out my rage, I'll ask forgiveness later. We entered a cave and surprisingly, it was cleared, fresh corpses lay on the ground of the cave. We had exited the cave and there we saw Edan and other adventurers on the ground as we saw Velskud carrying a red-haired girl on his arms, as he looked back, I saw a furious dragon staring at us. It was the same sensation I got from the siege at Saint's haven. I'm scared. Yuni tugged on my tunic but I couldn't move my body. He jumped off the cliff with the girl, I thought to myself that he couldn't have had survived that, so I calmed down slowly. Yuni tugged on my tunic again, only then did I turn to her, however, she was in tears. She was shivering, scared, terrified… worried. I keep forgetting that she was a girl. I stroked her head and placed her head upon my chest, she was so scared that she held me so tight that I almost had a difficulty breathing… "DEAR LORD! We forgot all about Edan!" I exclaimed, as we rushed to him. He grunted, he pointed to a sorceress, a boy and an elf girl then whispered "Please help them first." I casted sacred healing on all of them. Edan stood up, we were relieved, and that told us that he was alright. The elf girl stood up and Yuni carried the sorceress under by her arm, I carried the boy with his sword. We went back to town.

We talked to Deckard once more, apparently the red-haired girl was "the Prophet" that has the power to rid this world of darkness, however, evil seeks to manifest her power and to spread darkness. I was confused about how Edan got expelled from the order and joined the Free Adventurers' League and Velskud, he had a furious yet sorrowful aura around him, but what does he want with the Prophet? "Stop him." A voice whispered to me, as I looked around then at Deckard, "You must stop him." The voice whispered again. "Did any of you hear that voice?" I asked them, however they only stared at me like I'm crazy, "Come on Yahiro, maybe you're just tired." Yuni told me as she dragged me back to the inn. I suppose I was just tired. A day had passed and Edan and his companions had already set out for another quest, it was time for me and Yuni to help the division of the order here in Carderock. I have a feeling this is not going to be pleasant.

[Yuni's POV]

Morning came to pass. I sat up from my bed just woken from my slumber; my birthmark at the nape of my neck was hurting again, it's hot like a fire burning on my skin. Quickly I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Today is going to be a bad day, back then my birthmark would only sting until morn, however, even until noon it still pains me. We went to Ashen Ruins just across the northern gate of town, these ruins served as a reminder that mankind is not as powerful as others think we are; the place became barren land after a siege of monsters occurred. We ran into the "Temple of Sleepers," and to our surprise we haven't encountered any monsters until we reached the sanctum. We entered the temple, and there he was. Velskud taking the prophet away and then there was Edan and his companions lay wounded on the ground, never have I felt fear more in my life as if I was looking at a real dragon before my eyes. "Did you cause all of this?" Yahiro asked, however, Velskud didn't answer. He left. I was looking around again when I saw a silver haired woman also lying on the ground, immediately I told Yahiro and so he ran toward her like there was no time to waste. He casted the Sacred Healing spell that they taught us at the order on her, slowly her eyes began to open. Yahiro offered her his had to stand up, "there is no way I will receive pity from a mere…" she looked up to Yahiro, then a tear fell from her eye, "human…" she took his hand, she hugged him. "I never thought I would be able to see you again, I'm glad you're alive." She had said to him, my chest was hurting. Yahiro gently pushed her away, "I am sorry, but have we met before?" He asked, her relieved face turned into a hurt expression as she burst into tears, "after that day, I never thought I would ever see you again, yet here you are, you even look the same as that day. That's right… you don't remember anything from the day you died…" she said as she wiped away her tears then her face became as if she was annoyed. "What?" Yahiro asked, "Never mind." Was the only thing she said, "Can you heal these lot here too?" she had asked, Yahiro just gave a nod, and casted sacred healing around them, I noticed the confused expression Yahiro had in his face, even I didn't understand this woman. I felt the warmth of his spell; grunts rang from the Edan and his companions.

"I'm still confused about the things which you had said, but I'm not the person that you think I am." Blaze explained

"But…"

"I'm sorry" Blaze answered

We started to walk away when she said these words to Yahiro, "Farewell… Tristitia…" He stopped walking, and then walked again. I'm worried.

[Yahiro's POV]

"She called me 'Tristitia…' but Tristitia was a dragon. I over thought, maybe her friend's name was just Tristitia. Was she trying to say her friend was a dragon? I'm a dragon? No…' I thought to myself as I looked at the stream in Carderock, "I look perfectly human." I said to myself. "Are you okay?" Yuni asked me, I tried to look her in the eye and smiled, "I'm fine." She frowned. My mind is full of things that I cannot comprehend right now, "Journey into the Valley of Mourning." The voice whispered to me once again, I had no control over my body, "we're going to the Valley of Mourning I told Yuni and started to run to the valley.

When we arrived at the Valley of Mourning, I could hear the whispers of the dead in my mind. "Why are we here Yahiro?" Yuni asked me; however, I also don't even know myself, why did I follow that voice's instruction? Quickly I saw some dark elves carrying a girl into the valley, I had no time to think, and we followed them. When we caught up to them, I realized they were only dragging a puppet as they turned around. I looked behind me and dark elves had already surrounded us in all sides, following them here was a bad decision and now, I dragged Yuni into this. Alas! We're surrounded by monsters.

Sweat is falling, blood was spilling, bodies are falling, there's no end to this. A dark elf caught my blindside, I fell down as the metal claws pierced my side. "Yahiro!" Yuni yelled out as a dark elf in red grabbed her by the neck, "Humans, mindless creatures aren't you? To think that you would invade my territory again. How dare you!? Just who do you humans think you are!?" the dark elf in red said. A loud cheer from the monsters brewed for the dark elf, "You humans feel shame when exposed to public right? How about you clerics? This cleric is a girl too, first time I've seen one, but… so dad, you have to learn your place." She announced as she ripped her tunic off. Yuni squealed, I couldn't do anything but close my eyes as I was held down with a dark elf's claws still piercing me. "A big turn of events!" the dark elf in red said, I opened my eyes and saw the dark elf staring at the nape of Yuni's neck, "We've found the key to the fall of the Astral Coven! However, the other one seems useless… hmph, do whatever you want with him, kill him for all I care." She added, I was paralyzed scared and furious. The dark elf that pinned me down pulled her claws out from my side, is this really the end for me? "No!" Yuni yelled out as she casted avoid spell on the monster that was about to kill me, but how did she use that type of magic? A monster knocked her down, the one family that I had left, is being hurt, hurt right in front of me. "Do you want to fight back?" a voice whispered to me.

"Yes"

"Take action, and in doing so I shall grant you my strength to do so." The voice had said to me.

I wanted strength, power to fight back, "Give it to me." I had said. In an instant my body was hurting but I felt as light as a feather, I had done sin a divine knight should never commit. I let my anger take control of me, my vision blacked out.

[Yuni's POV]

I feel pathetic; I promised myself I would get stronger in order to protect him, yet, here I am lay on the ground ashamed, scared. I looked at Yahiro and he had a different aura around him, why is this happening? What's happening to Yahiro? He's not the Yahiro I know, something's taken control over him; the Yahiro I know would not have a dreadful aura or a heartless look on his eyes. His eyes contain the emptiness of a void. A dark elf tried to lunge for him but he caught the elf by the face, a shock of electricity came from his hand and ran through the dark elf's whole body, when he let the elf go, she fell to the ground like her soul just left her body and blood ran down from her eyes, mouth, and nose. It was a reverberating site, after he killed the elf he went on and killed more, "How did I not sense this beforehand? He's not human! We need to report this to Yuven, troops retreat!" the dark elf in red exclaimed in panic, quickly she ran into a cave, However, unfortunately for the other dark elves, Yahiro faced his right hand to the dark elves and released five bright beams of light and obliterated half of the retreating dark elves, yet his eyes are still void only this time, tears of blood ran from his expressionless face. I hate this; I hate what's happening to us, why is God doing this to us? I want my old Yahiro back, the one who always has a smile on his face, one who would think twice about killing any creature God made, the one who would only kill if necessary, The Yahiro whom… I loved.

The dark elves have left, yet Yahiro's expression is still void. "Yahiro?" I called out to him, however, he only looked at me and said the last thing that I wanted to hear from him, something that I couldn't comprehend, "I am Tristitia, I am Blaze, we are one and the same, yet different and separated at the same time."

"I don't understand, what did you do to Yahiro? Give him back to me! The Yahiro that I know is-"

"Different" a soft voice cut me off.

It was the woman that Yahiro and I helped earlier, "How nice of you to join us Argenta." Tristitia had said, "It seems like you came back to your senses." Argenta replied, "No, I'm only out for one reason, because he wanted power to protect this human here." She frowned, "Wait, what do you mean by human? Aren't you humans yourselves?" I asked, "Have you been reading your Bible dear? I am Tristitia and Argenta here is one of Sentinel's offspring, in other words, we're dragons." Tristitia replied, "We only look human to blend in, if dragons weren't that special we would stay being a dragon." Argenta added, now I understand why we couldn't fine gigantic creatures that big in this world so easily. "Anyway, while I'm out and you're here Argenta, as you know this boy is my vessel, however, this will be the last time I will be using a vessel, it is time a new guardian is born… a new Tristitia will take my place." Tristitia said to Argenta, "This human boy?" "To put it simply, yes." I was confused, "What do you mean by the new Tristitia?" I had to ask, "He means that this boy will become the new Dragon of Sorrows." Argenta explained. Yahiro, no, Tristitia took off his tunic leaving only his chainmail on as he places his tunic on my back, "It seems that you are special too, you possess the mark of the Grand Arcane" Tristitia had said, "Really? That human?" "Yes it's at the nape of her neck." Both of them conversed. I started weeping, I want him back badly enough that I want to die, "please, give him back to me… I just want my one family back; I don't want to lose him!" I wept. Tristitia knelt down at me, "You will get him back, I must announce 1 thing before I go, Argenta, I'm going to release all my restraints from him, and I need you to be his guide." Tristitia said. Argenta gave a horrified look, "You're going to kill him! All that power released at once, you'd basically destroy his body!" Argenta exclaimed, "I know that, however you do not understand the capabilities of this boy's body, he can withstand and contain any power in his body, in other words he will not die so…" He looked at my terrified expression, "You don't need to worry about losing another loved one." He smiled as his presence faded, like his soul just left Yahiro's body. He fell forward and I caught him before a single strand could even touch the ground, I held his head on my chest. I cried once more.

[Yahiro's POV]

I'm in a pitch-black room where I cannot see a single thing. I was a lone until I saw a dragon fade in right in front of me, I tried to reach for my mace, however, it wasn't there. "Fear not my child." The dragon spoke in a very familiar voice,

"Who are you? Are you the voice that called unto me?" I asked

"I am Tristitia."

"The Dragon of Sorrows? That can't be right; this must all be a dream." I said as I pinched myself to assure that this was indeed a dream. I felt no pain, "Ah so this is a dream." I said and felt relief, "Not a dream Yahiro but your subconscious, in this world, you cannot wake up until I permit it." The dragon answered.

"But I am merely human, why would you appear to me?"

"Child, you comprehend nothing, therefore you have not a clue… you, have the strength of a dragon inside of you, strength that anyone would throw away their own being only to obtain this power."

"Inside? Me?"

"Yes, and to put it in simple terms child, I am you Yahiro. God has a plan for you, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, and I will reveal everything you need to know when the time is right, however this I tell you, I will release all restraints I had bestowed upon your body, you will receive my full potential, but it will give you a long, hard and suffering pain. Keep in mind, when I release my restraints and you have my potentials, you will not be able to turn into a dragon, or not yet at least. The pain from the broken restraints will awake you from this slumber, until I see you again, farewell." He vanished into the darkness, once again, I was alone, and as he said… the pain started to kick in. I woke up.

I woke up in intense pain, it felt like I'm being scorched inside, memories that don't even belong to me started to enter my mind. A soft hand held me down to bed. A girl in a red dress was at my bedside, I looked at her then her face shifted from worried to terrified then worried again, it's like she can't acknowledge what to feel. "You looked terrified when I looked at you, mind if I ask what is wrong." I asked, and then she met my eyes and suddenly looked away saying "Your eyes." Still being in pain, I forced myself out of bed looking for a mirror but, the pain had its way of restraining me. I fell to the floor writhing in agony, "where's a mirror!?" I asked furiously, quickly she took a hand mirror from her bag and showed myself to me to save the cost of moving. I found myself staring at the mirror, looking at the bloody red eyes of a beast that was me. I slapped the mirror out of her hand and broke it; she picked the mirror up as she knelt to it and wept. It had seemed like the mirror meant something important to her, and I broke it… I couldn't say anything anymore.

A few moments later, Argenta arrived in the room with an impatient look on her face and a set of clothes. "It's ridiculous how humans hold value in material things." She had said as she threw the garments to me, "And I suppose you don't." I said mockingly, she only gave me a bored look, "First of all at least put some clothes on, second, meet me at Ashen Ruins when you're done, we need to talk." She said to me, and then she left. With two memories forged inside me, my thoughts are mixed up, "Damn this!" I thought to myself… moments later the pain had stopped, I got dressed. The girl in the red dress was still crying, I knelt down to her, "I'm sorry, for your mirror, I know it meant something important to you, I know I seem like a jerk and a monster to you, but I'll pay you back, I promise." I said then stood up, "Irene…" she whispered, "Excuse me?"

"Irene… t-that's my name."

"Irene, I'll remember that. Farewell." These were the last things I said as I left for Ashen Ruins.

Argenta was sitting under a tree in the ruins with Yuni and Edan with his 3 other companions; the first thing I noticed about Yuni was that she was wearing an Astral Coven robe, the one the sorceresses wear, I'm not one to speak but why an Astral Coven robe? "Great, now that we are all here, I guess I have to explain some things to these two." Argenta started to talk as she looked at me and Yuni, "Um… how about a LOT of things to explain." I had added then she looked at me with an annoyed look, "First of all, Yahiro's friend here has the mark of the Grand Arcane so in conclusion for he, she doesn't belong in the divine order. Then of course the big part, Edan?" "Yes Argenta." Edan handed Argenta a letter. She opens the letter and clears her throat, "The letter says this, 'Now that we have knowledge why our brother Yahiro of Kaleon took our first sister Yuni with him in the mission I myself had given him,' then blah blah blah, 'The Order hereby states that our brother Yahiro and sister Yuni expelled from the Order for acts of treason and declared as Astral Coven spies.' And that concludes the written decree of Bishop Trent." Then she tore the letter into pieces. I couldn't understand any of this, Astral Coven spies? Expelled? Why is this happening!? I thought to myself. "Yuni will go to Mana Ridge so that she may learn how to make use and control her power since she holds the mark of the Grand Arcane, in other words, she will be trained to be a sorceress." She added as Yuni walked toward me. Her eyes and mine meet, she had a shocked look in her eyes, and then it softened, softened that I could almost see a flower in a meadow. "I'm going to miss you Yahiro." Yuni spoke to me as she gave me one last hug, "As she said I'm going to be away for a good while." Tears started to fall from her eyes, I held her in my arms. "Promise me you won't die and that we'll meet again."

"I promise."

"Goodbye." Was the last word that she said.

She kissed my cheek and started to walk away, I wanted to do something… "See you again." I corrected her, she stopped and looked back and said, "Definitely." Then she started walking again. As she had already left Argenta gave a small remark I did not like, "Finally the drama's over." I looked her in the eye, then she became quiet for a second. While Argenta sent Edan and his companions out for "chores" as she might say, she has been training me and teaching me the basics that I need to know about being a dragon and the history of what has happened so far. I've learned some pretty unique stuff I've never known or heard about like lustres, other dragons, what we can eat, what we can't eat, how long we could stay alive without eating which is about 20 years maximum, then she taught me about who our enemies are and what their goals are. She hasn't taught me how to fight using Tristitia's power so I'm just going to have to deal with it by still using Divine magic. 2 days have passed, Deckard banged at my door at dawn only to receive news that poison would soon consume all of Carderock Pass. After he left, I ran outside with people packing bags and the look of despair trace on their faces, I also saw Edan rush to Deckard that morning panicking and when he finished saying something to Deckard, they both ran off. This was bad. I ran to Argenta in Ashen Ruins, "About time you got here!" she yelled at me, "I have something for you to do, my slaves here have found a book that can purify the poison-" she added as I cut her off, "And how did this happen and who's responsible?" I asked her, however I did not like what her answer was, "Elena, the queen of the dark elves, you know the puny little red dark elf that almost killed you and your friend."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Well since she's dead now and she's not a problem anymore, I want you to help those idiots get the proper tools for this so called purification device, your first stop is at Sanctuary Nexus, Edan and the others are already there, I just want you to keep them out of 'serious' trouble."

"Understood." I replied, then I went on my way, "And Yahiro…" I turned around, "Be careful… alright?" I smiled at her and confidently said, "Of course."

I finally arrived at the Sanctuary. This place used to be a temple of the Ancients, but ever since the Ancients were gone, this sanctuary had been in ruins like the Temple of Sleepers. Dead monsters everywhere as I was running further into the Sanctuary, the sight of blood frightens me yet fascinates me as well… I thought it was because I was a dragon now. I finally caught up with Edan and the others. "Edan!" I yelled out, him and his companions turned around, "Why Yahiro, to what honor do we have you here in our ranks?" Edan asked me.

"Argenta sent me to help you." I replied.

"Argenta? Sent someone to help? Ha! I can handle this on my own but I have these guys to babysit." The swordsman said proudly, then the sorceress slapped him at the back of the head, "Yeah, you're so strong that you got your butt handed to you by a goblin slinger." She had added "Well, we're doing fine right now. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet.-" and so we sat down for a moment after they had just battled a group of goblins and orcs on my way here. Edan was a Divine Knight of the Order but same way with me, he got expelled for a reason he doesn't want to talk about. Then there's Angelica, a sorceress who wasted away her training money away to gambling. Shian, a swordsman that needs to get stronger and beat Varnak one of the 6 heroes form 50 years ago to see his father once again. Triana, a free elf who is out to find her telezia (destiny). I could already see in the way they act that they've gone through something that is not easy to overcome, especially Edan.

Only an hour had passed when we went back on our way to retrieve this so-called pure white orb. Well, judging by the name, this journey is not going to be easy. After a battle with more orcs, we finally reach the chamber where the orb lies. As we got through the gate to the chamber, Elena was there covered in her own poison with the pure white orb in hand. I was given another chance to take my revenge for the humiliation she gave us, I was the first one to charge in, "Yahiro! Stop!" Edan cried out, but I didn't listen. As I charged at Elena, I had not seen Elena's moves, her kick got to me and caused me to slide back, that's when they all attacked her at once. After a couple of hits, they knocked her down and got the orb back, "That was easy." Shian announced proudly… "It's not over yet." I had said, I sense a dark presence trying to escape from Elena's body, "Move!" I exclaimed as I pulled them all aside as a shadow monster erupted from Elena's body and shot spikes directed at Triana, luckily I got in front of her in time. Blood is running down on my garment and sleeve, the shadow pierced my left arm and abdomen. "Yahiro!" Edan cried out while Shian attacked Elena's shadow, and as the spikes retracted and pulled out of my body, I fell down on my knees with excruciating pain. I held my right arm out and pointed it at Elena's direction, "Move!" I yelled out to warn them about an attack that I was about to execute, and so they moved. I focused my mana on my hand and released 5 beams of light, "Disintegration" as Argenta called it, which was a pretty appropriate name for it since it disintegrated large parts of Elena's Shadow. The shadow was absorbed by the earth, we were relieved, however, the work is still not done. Goblins and orcs are still in the area and just when we thought that it couldn't get any worse, a hobgoblin (genetically augmented goblin) jumped out from the walls with a poochum (a dog), we were prepared to die fighting but these wounds and blood loss rendered me useless, not to mention all the mana I had to use to do that spell.

A quick turn of events, just as Shian was about to get killed, the hobgoblin defended him and slaughtered all the other monsters. I suddenly sense the same evil presence with Elena earlier, a shadow popped out of the ground right behind Edan, and right before I could even warn him, the hobgoblin took hold of the shadow and threw itself with the shadow off the cliff side.

Triana tended my wounds as we rest by a campfire Shian and Angelica put together, Shian got the firewood and of course Angelica being a sorceress and all, just lit the firewood in a flick of a finger. "She doesn't talk much does she?" I asked, "She does, she's just shy around strangers, just give her time." Shian answered defending, laughter followed. "I will release the next seal." Tristitia murmured, "Wait! Right now!?" I tried to ask him but he never answered. "No! Tristi-Agh!" the pain kicked in before I could even finish my sentence. This pain is like no other I've experienced and it was worse than the first seal being released. I fell down to the ground; they all came to me with devastated looks as I writhe in pain on the ground. "Yahiro! What's wrong!?" Shian exclaimed

"He's Hurting! Edan!" Angelica cried out

"I know!"

They were all panicking, and then Edan decided to cast sacred healing on me yet the effect only made the pain spike. "What the heck!?" they panicked once more. I wanted to die; I couldn't take this pain anymore. The pain was still here then a soft voice came from the forest in a song in elven language, it eased my pain little by little, "The song of new beginnings." Triana mumbled out. As they heard the song go through, they calmed down. Finally they remembered I was here and panicked again. The voice was soft and sweet until the last note; I closed my eyes and rested. They were still panicking until Triana whispered in a sweet soft voice "he's alright now." I was saved.

It was midnight when I woke up, surprised that my pain was gone. All of them were asleep until I noticed Angelica was gone, so I walked around searching for her and found her sitting by the edge of a cliff. "What are you doing up in this hour?" I asked her, and then she stood up with a worried look on her face, "what about you? Are you sure you should be walking around now?" She replied as she rushed to me to help, "I don't need help Angelica, I'm fine now, really." And so she calmed down and sat down at the edge of the cliff again. "Have you ever wondered what's out there?" she asked me, "To be honest I have been wondering, but I want to focus on Altera first… you can't sleep can you?" she stayed silent for a while, "Yeah… I'm tired of acting all mighty and rude to everyone, being a sorceress is giving me a hard time to find friends…"

"Are we not your friends?" I asked

"You're right you guys are my friends… and Edan…" a hint of red was on her cheeks.

I chuckled then she changed the subject. "The stars are so pretty tonight." She had said as she looked up in the sky. "Let's head back before the other's start searching for us and get any ideas, you don't want Edan to have any ideas now do you?" I said mockingly, she pouted and threw a rock at me, and so we went back on our way. When we got back to the campfire, Edan was there standing with his eyes closed, I somehow sense a dark presence from him. How did I not notice this earlier? He was a holy man but right now I can see his body is tainted with some kind of presence. I called his name out to confirm that it was him, but then the presence suddenly disappeared like it was suddenly sealed. When the presence had disappeared, he had fallen to the ground. I yelled out his name while I ran to him, waking Shian and Triana up and getting Angelica to run to the camp, "What happened!?" Angelica cried out as everyone came to Edan. All of us were panicking, "Heal him." Tristitia had said to me, and so I tried. I casted sacred healing upon him, however, something was not right, I feel like I did something else than heal him. As Edan started to breathe normally again, we all gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Tristitia told me, "Yahiro, what did you do?"

"Why do I feel light?"

"How come our soreness is gone?" they asked me,

"I… casted sacred healing." I replied.

"No, it was something else, the sensation we felt just now was not a part of sacred healing." Angelica protested.

"Well, anyway, at least we know that Edan's alright, let's go back and rest, we have more work tomorrow." And with that, Shian ended the conversation.

It was dawn when we had woken up and prepared to return to Ashen Ruins, Triana tried to help me up even though I refused to have her help me and as for Shian, he used his sword and made a crutch for me out of wood. I kept telling them I was fine but they told me not to act tough especially when my wounds might open again. "I keep telling you and telling you that I feel fine now, are you guys daft?" I told them seriously, "Okay then mister tough guy, why don't we test you out? Hand in hand combat, you and me." Shian provoked me, and I accepted. Even though they tried to stop us, there was no way I'm not backing down right after you try to pity me. We took our stances; Edan threw a coin up in the air. Time began to slow down as the coin was dropping. When the coin hit the ground, the test started. Shian and his cocky mind charged at me blindly, and as he came for me with a punch time was still slow and I was prepared. Quickly I dodged his punch, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Even after I flipped him over he quickly recovered and started striking again and as for me I kept dodging. When I found an opening I took the chance and struck and hit this abdomen hard enough to make him slide back. "That was a strong shot, you have recovered. However, this still isn't over. Shian's movements became suddenly swift; I couldn't see any pattern in his movements. "Let's see if you really have recovered that fast." He announced as he disappeared in front of me. Suddenly I feel a punch hit my left arm, I thought the wound would have opened fortunately it didn't. He was targeting the spots where I was wounded. Hit after hit came, my right shoulder, left arm, my stomach, yet I still can't feel any wounds opening. They should've opened by now. "Shian stop!" Triana cried out, and so Shian stopped. "Remove your coat and your shirt if you would please." And so I did as she instructed. I removed my coat and shirt leaving only bandages covering my upper body. "What are you planning on doing Triana?" Angelica asked. "I don't know… but we're about to find out." Triana replied as she removed the bandages from my body. As soon as Triana removed the last set of bandages on me, they all had a shocked expression on their faces. "Your wounds… they're gone…" Triana had said as she backed away, "No scars, marks, or anything. No blood trails or even spots…"

"How can this happen?" Edan asked

"Your ability to recover is none like I've ever seen." Triana Added.

"It's a miracle from God…"

Morning had broken as we arrived at Ashen Ruins where Argenta lay under a tree. I saw a smirk at Argenta's face, but it disappeared when I found her staring at my left arm. "How did it go?" Argenta asked mockingly, "We got the orb, but in return Yahiro got badly wounded at the fight for it." Edan replied, "Yeah, I thought Elena stabbed him good and done for but this guy's tougher than we thought." "Triana patched him up, then he fell down in pain, it looked like he was agonizing, so now I think he was faking it." Shian and Angelica added. "But when we tried to help him earlier he refused our help, we tested him and he moved like he didn't even get stabbed. I took off his bandages and there was no wound nor scar nor trace of him being stabbed anywhere." Triana informed Argenta, "It's as if he's inhuman." Silence befell the scene. I looked at Argenta with a look saying not to tell them that I am inhuman, she understood. "Non-sense, I know a human when I see one. Now, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a purifier to take care of?" Argenta announced in a mocking tone, "We know, we're going! Let's go, come on Yahiro!" Shian exclaimed. We started walking away when Argenta pulled me aside, she felt my left arm as she whispered, "Idiot, don't get yourself killed." "I won't." she had me lean toward her and gave me a silvery kiss on the forehead, "Tristitia, don't die. _May you be blessed upon._" She had given me a good luck charm, "Thank you, Argenta." I parted ways with her and Joined Edan and the others.

We were on our way to Prayer's retreat. "How come you and Argenta are so close?" Shian asked me. I stayed silent looking for an answer; finally I found the right words to say, "She's… a friend, a childhood friend. Like Yuni." I lied, "Really? So she can actually have a soft spot too." Shian replied trying to hint something to Edan and Angelica, they all giggled and laughed. We finally arrive at the entrance, "Alright, let's make this quick and kill that Saslavan Guardian guy." Shian said enthusiastically, "Do you even know what we're up against?" I asked, "The town sorceress said that it was something called a manticore." Shian, Edan and Angelica answered. I stopped walking, "A manticore… and you guys just said it like we're going to be dealing with one small poochum." I tried to explain, "We're going to die if we go against a manticore." I added. "What's a manticore?" Shian asked, this time Triana raised her hand, we asked her what was wrong, "A manticore is a beast with the torso of a lion, a head of a goat, and the tail of a snake. It's as big as three houses combined. Is my description correct Yahiro?" She had asked me, I was shocked as we all stood silent, her description couldn't be any more accurate. Shian laughed and said "Don't be ridiculous Triana, I'm pretty sure your description is very—." "Accurate." I cut Shian off, "say that again please." Shian asked nervously, "I said her description couldn't be any more accurate." I replied. We all stayed frozen for a second, "It's okay, because I'm here, I'll take care of that thing in no time!" Shian exclaimed enthusiastically, and so we pressed on.

We ran into the temple not knowing the dangers that was upon us. Monsters were attacking us and a few flights of stairs came at us left and right. We heard some explosions coming from the upper flight, "It sounds like Camelia's here." Angelica informed us, "Who's Camelia?" I had asked,

"A nosy, but very strong kid." Shian answered

"Kid?"

"Yeah, but this I tell you, she can fight pretty well." Edan responded

"She?"

"Mhm, she has pretty neat stuff too." Angelica answered.

We ran to the next flight of stairs where the explosions were, and they weren't "kidding," this girl maybe young but she can fight. She had on garments I have never seen before in Altera, and she had some kind of cannon that she holds and she has this friend in a metal suit. Apparently, she had fended off these monsters for an hour even before we arrived.

We took a rest after we had just purged the room of monsters, yet how do these lot have no worry about what we are going to face after a few chambers? "Who's this?" Camelia had asked looking at me. "This is Yahiro, Argenta's… friend?" Shian answered very unsurely. "Argenta has a friend besides Geraint!?" She exclaimed. "Wait, who's Geraint?" Edan asked "Well, Geraint is Argenta's only sibling." She answered. Every one of us jumped out of surprise. I thought about it for a while, so if Argenta has a sibling and she's a dragon… so does that mean there's "Another dragon!?" I whispered and they all heard me and looked at me like I was out of my mind. "A dragon? You're crazy, everybody knows dragons are extinct." Camelia countered me with a slight laugh, "Yeah, don't mind me, I really just feel kind of off right now." I added then we all laughed. Camelia may be a kid, but she seems to believe history more than stories.

Resting was over, we started venturing again. As we stood up, Camelia signaled me to kneel down to her height, do you know about the dragons? About Geraint? And Sir Velskud? What about the _Monolith_?" she had whispered these questions upon my ear, she had me fooled. She does believe that dragons still exist. She had a very expecting on her face.

We had finally arrived at the last gate, however monsters were fiercer than ever, what's worse is a minotaur is the last guardian before the manticore. The minotaur struck Shian with its axe, luckily Shian blocked the attack with his sword. Edan summoned a lightning relic from the heavens, I see that he had chosen the path of a priest. I casted a binding spell on the minotaur so that it could not move, and as it struggled to break free Shian and the others struck the minotaur. The area was clear… or so we thought. "Shian! Time has come for you to meet your doom in the hands of yours truly! Landslide Krag!" an orc from a floor up exclaimed, the orc jumped down and lost his balance then struck a pose. "Ugh, when will you learn your lesson Krag?" Shian replied as he lunged on the orc with a stab and a slash. The orc was still breathing; only twitching, the orc didn't move. "I do hope you've learned your lesson from this Krag." Shian added. Now the area was surely clear.

Sweat was flowing down from our eyebrows, fear was shivering our bones. The manticore was nigh. The gate to the last chamber has opened and the relic in the middle of the platform had retracted to the ground. The pure white orb was reacting as soon as we walked in, however, no manticore was in sight. We were relieved, however it was way too early for us to have had a conclusion that the manticore wasn't there. As soon as Triana stepped in the platform, the gate closed shut behind her then a deafening roar came from all sides. I was scared even though they stood tall ready for anything; I really wished I was like them. Finally a flying monster roared from the heavens above us and dived down to meet us; a frightful sight. "Take the first strike." Tristitia had whispered me, and so I obeyed. I was the first one to strike. The manticore fired a series of poisonous spikes from its tail; however the spikes became too slow as if my reflexes sharpened. I grabbed onto one of its horns and climbed the manticore's head and got to strike a strong blow right before it shook me off of its head. Triana fired a shot and hit the manticore's left eye while Shian kept hitting its head; this was easier than we thought.

The unexpected happened. The manticore stood up on its two feet and slammed its two front paws on the platform creating a huge wave of rubble, dirt and wind. It was a blast so powerful that rubble wasn't the one that wounded me but the wind. It blew us away; I hit the wall, Triana's hanging on the edge of the platform, Shian stood fast with his sword pierced on the platform, Edan and Angelica formed a barrier protecting each other, while Camelia was protected by her companion of metal. As soon as I fell to the ground the manticore had lunged on me and pushed me onto the wall, squeezing my breath out of me. Angelica tried to help me out by casting a spell that rains boulders on the manticore; however, it only suffocated me more. I spurted blood out of my mouth, and I felt a bone crack or two, "Look the beast in the eye" Tristitia whispered, and so I did. As soon as I looked the manticore in the eye it loosened its grip then backed off. I noticed that it was somehow scared; I felt Tristitia's presence within me. I took control of this power as Edan and the others kept on the offensive against the beast. The manticore flew up and fired spikes of poison again and luckily we all dodged them. "Hark, tell them to go behind you then put your arm out and focus on making a barrier. The beast is going to plunge in to the platform." Tristitia had informed me, and so I followed his instructions, "Everyone! Get behind me! Now!" I exclaimed and they followed. I focused my mana on making a barrier however, I can't sense that I was making any progress, "What are you planning Yahiro!?" Shian asked me, I didn't answer; I just focused on making a barrier. Suddenly the winds have stopped, "Brave yourselves." I had said to them. Finally the manticore dived into the platform causing a big wave of rubble and wind again. At first I thought the barrier didn't work until I felt only a slight push of the wave. The wave passed and the manticore was distorted; we commenced the final strike.

Angelica casted raining boulders unto the manticore once more, Shian kept on hitting, and Triana kept of firing arrows. Edan was with me keeping up the enhancement spells; he enhances their aura and protection while I enhance their fighting power. What I don't get is that camellia is just sitting behind while her companion does all the fighting for her, as expected from a kid. I gave out a sigh. My whole body started to crumble, the broken bones the manticore had inflicted me with is starting to kick in. I fell to the ground, coughing up blood; blood ran through my mouth like a waterfall. I'm dying… "I'm going to release the next seal. It's the only way I can save you." Tristitia muttered. I closed my eyes when Edan and Camelia ran to help me, worried, that I might die in a split second. The pain kicked in, however it wasn't as bad as the other day but the sharpness of the pain was still there. "You will now have my mark, and it will be placed on your left eye." I opened my eyes and looked at Edan and Camelia then they stepped back with fright in their eyes. I was a monster. "W-what are you?" Edan asked me but all I gave was a sorrowful smile. A smile that recognizes that I will be discriminated, condemned, and judged. The manticore struck Shian and maid his sword land in front of me. I took up his sword from the ground. "Shian… I'm going to borrow this!" I yelled out to him.

I took up his sword and forced my mana into it. I lunged at the manticore and continually attacked it; each attacked stopped it from moving. While Edan and the others just watch me go wild, I had cut the manticore's wings off. The final blow; I climbed onto its head and plunged the sword to the nape of its neck and ran the sword from its neck through its torso. The battle was done, and we have won. As I was walking back towards them, Edan and the others shared the same expression. The expression of fear was upon their faces. As I neared them all of them took one step back except for Camelia. I tried to give Shian his sword back but he only stepped away. I was a monster to their eyes as well. I struck the sword to the ground and took the pure white orb to the purification device and did what had to be done. I looked at them still paralyzed, staring straight at me. I heard a very low cry from the manticore's body; I approached the corpse to see what had made that small cry. To my surprise, I had found a newborn manticore, small and innocent… and I had just stolen her of her mother. I picked her up and focused my mana on my legs getting ready to depart. "Wait!" Camelia called out, I looked at her with the best fake smile I could ever put up. I leapt into the forest toward Ashen ruins to talk with Argenta. From this day forth… I was no longer human.


End file.
